


Burn Mark

by perrythedeer



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, Noncanon Execution, Torture, dismantling, how do i tag this????, its an execution folks tread carefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: WRITING EXECUTIONS IS FUN OK
Kudos: 8





	Burn Mark

_It's.... PUNISHMENT TIME!_

K1-B0 grabbed onto Shuichis hands when Monokuma made that announcement, and stared at him, searching his expression. Shuichi looked... scared, and he leaned forward to hug K1-B0 quickly before the robot had the thing latched around his neck and he was dragged away, he didn't even have the energy to struggle much, he was thrown onto a table- experimentation?

He sat there for a second, letting himself sink into his mind for a second, he honestly hadn't _meant_ to kill Maki, she got in the way of something he was doing, his blast hit her too hard, it'd been obvious it was him. 

Nobody else could make a burn mark like that into someones back.

K1-B0 was yanked to be sitting up, and a hand darted to his neck, feeling at the weird collar thing, and his other hand was yanked out to the side by something- a claw? Another one reached down, and K1-B0 took a deep breath, closing his eyes tightly and feeling it dig into him.

A scream burst from him when one of the layers on his arm was ripped off, and then another- and before he could process it, it was on both sides, he stiffened up and stared at the ceiling, the blue oil gushing from him enough to say how much pain he was in, deafening screams filling the room- numerous apologies.

K1-B0 felt something else, and he realized he was being lifted into the air, the table under him was starting to rip layers off his back, purposefully avoiding his circuits- he could hear Monokuma and the Monokubs _laughing_ and a broken sob spilled from him, the tears rushing from his eyes nearly running him out of the salt water Miu had given him.

A claw grabbed the sides of his head, and started spinning it as fast as it could, and his scream only got louder- sure his head could rotate, but it _hurt_ to do, he'd never do it for fun, and the pain from everything being ripped off of him was getting to be too much, his circuits were overheating and starting to fry, and K1-B0 couldn't feel his voice box anymore, everything hurt, his battery was draining, his left arm was gone with his right slowly following, and after a minute

He completely shut down. Unsure what of him had been left.


End file.
